


Обрывки снов

by AndreyVas



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Dreams, Dreamsharing, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Romance, Sleeping Together, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто смотреть на него недостаточно, и никогда не будет достаточно...<br/>POV Вигго.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обрывки снов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WTF Viggorly 2016 на diary.ru](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WTF+Viggorly+2016+%D0%BD%D0%B0+diary.ru).
  * A translation of [Pieces of a dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645600) by [In_Arcadia_IO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Arcadia_IO/pseuds/In_Arcadia_IO). 



Он спит.

Так красива линия плеча, идеальный изгиб, отделяющий чёрное от серебристого, которого хочется коснуться до боли в пальцах. В его волосах заблудился лунный свет — и отразился от кожи сверкающим серебром. Интересно, у его кожи тоже вкус лунного серебра?

Он дышит ровно, хотя и почти неслышно, так мягко и легко. Его ум спокоен, мысли бродят далеко, в местах, куда за ним не последовать. Интересно, кто ему снится?

Он выглядит таким мирным, чистым, нетронутым, что это раздражает тебя. Тебе мало просто смотреть, как он спит. Тебя сжигает желание. Сколько бессонных ночей ты провёл, думая о нём! Ну почему во сне он так похож на Спящую Красавицу?! Просто смотреть на него недостаточно, и никогда не будет достаточно. А может быть, всему виной сегодняшняя полная луна?..

Конечно, это она виновата, что ты творишь вещи, на которые никогда не решился бы при ярком солнечном свете. Это она заставляет тебя обшарить спальню и гардеробную в поисках шарфа — и найти его, хотя ты точно уверен, что не покупал ничего подобного. Шарф соткан из шёлка и скользит по его коже как лёгкий ветерок.

Он шевелится, заблудившийся где-то в тёмных и мутных водах сна. С губ срывается сдавленный стон, он поворачивается на спину, обращая лицо к тебе. Но глаза его закрыты.

Ты вздыхаешь.

Лунный свет преобразил его — его загорелая кожа кажется алебастрово-белой в ночи. Он напоминает античную мраморную статую, распростёршуюся на ложе для тебя, но слишком недвижную, слишком идеальную на твой вкус.

Не раздумывая, ты быстро берёшь его за запястья, складываешь их вместе — и привязываешь к изголовью кровати. Движения быстрые и выверенные. Узел ложится ровно.

Он всё ещё спит, но пора будить.

Отбрасываешь в сторону покровы, скрывающие его — в них нет нужды. Ночь душная, воздух сладок и зноен. Если выйти во внутренний дворик, камни до сих пор будут тёплыми, испускающими тепло даже в этот поздний час. Ты сам пышешь жаром. Кожа горит, во рту пересохло, но водой твою жажду не утолить.

Лёжа на животе и опираясь на локти, ты движешься к нему до почти-касания. Задерживаешь дыхание и смотришь, просто смотришь на него. Наконец, проводишь кончиком пальца по его руке, едва касаясь, просто чтобы убедиться, что он — настоящий, а не плод твоего затуманенного желанием воображения. Тебе нужно коснуться его, чтобы поверить.

Ты никогда не знаешь, встретитесь ли вы снова. Но ты так хотел этого или, по крайней мере, думал, что хотел. Будь осторожнее в своих желаниях!

И всё же, сердце до сих пор пропускает удары, когда ты видишь его. Как будто снова лежишь с закрытыми глазами в тёплой воде маленького бассейна на заднем дворе, невесомый, и смотришь прозрачные голубые летние сны.

С каждым движением, которое ты делаешь, чтобы остаться на плаву, ты задеваешь затылком бортик бассейна. Вдруг тебе на плечо опускается рука и прежде, чем ты успеваешь открыть глаза, ты слышишь его голос:

— Привет! Можно, я останусь?

— Конечно, — отвечаешь ты. И мысленно добавляешь: «Навсегда».

Ты не хочешь отпускать его. И всё же ты должен — хотя бы для того, чтобы увидеть, как он вернётся. Ведь он всегда возвращается к тебе. От этого знания становится тепло на сердце.

Теперь ты знаешь, как хочешь его разбудить: он должен проснуться обнажённым, от ощущения твоих губ на своём члене. И ты сделаешь всё, чтобы он дрожал, стонал — и кончил тебе на лицо. Он должен знать, что он принадлежит тебе, а ты — ему. Ты — его пленник, а он — твой. Пленник любви.

Ты находишь ещё один шарф и завязываешь ему глаза — в комнате темно, но не абсолютно, так как через стеклянные двери проникает серебристый свет луны. Он не должен ничего видеть, только чувствовать.

Но ты можешь видеть его: ослеплённого, обездвиженного, со связанными руками и ногами. Член болит от такого зрелища — и от осознания, что сейчас ты можешь сделать с ним всё, абсолютно всё… приходит мысль вставить ему кляп, но тогда ты не сможешь слышать его стоны и мольбы, и просьбы трахнуть его. «Нет, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, ещё, да, вот так…»

Ты обожаешь, когда он так бесстыдно умоляет тебя о любви.

Воспоминания сладки, но сейчас в них нет нужды — он здесь, перед тобой.

Просовываешь пальцы под резинку пижамных штанов и стягиваешь их вниз, попутно оглаживая большими пальцами выступающие тазовые косточки и проводя языком по животу до его полувставшего члена. И снова думаешь о том, что же ему снится? Или кто?

Берёшь в рот его плоть. Мягкий, чуть солоноватый привкус наполняет рот и всего тебя. Он дышит чаще, наверное, он уже проснулся. Да, проснулся и зовёт тебя по имени. Ты закрываешь его рот рукой, хотя это не сильно помогает. Он дышит тебе в ладонь, а юркий язык касается нежной кожи на запястье. Ты бы мог кончить только от этого, трахая пальцами его рот, пока он погружает свой член тебе в глотку.

Он близок к разрядке, и ты тоже едва сдерживаешься. Но ещё не время.

Ты отстраняешься, тяжело дыша, его член выскальзывает изо рта, мокрый и тяжёлый. Твой язык лениво проходится вдоль по вене и танцует вокруг головки. Он дрожит — и ты останавливаешься, затем ложишься на него сверху и целуешь. Губы горят, а в голове — блаженная пустота. Ничего удивительного, ведь он целуется так, как будто завтра — конец света и надо успеть, и еще потому, что ваши члены набухли до предела и нет больше сил терпеть. Они трутся друг о друга, вызывая сладкую дрожь по всему телу.

Он раздвигает колени и просит:

— Пожалуйста, Вигго.

— Ты хорошо вёл себя, мой мальчик?

— Да, конечно!

— Я не верю тебе.

— Я не лгу!

— Кто знает, чем ты занимался на съёмках вдали от дома или в пустых гостиничных номерах по ночам?

— Но, Вигго…

Да, он стал большим актёром! Он отвечает так скромно и робко, как в тот первый день, когда вы встретились: он не знал, куда деть руки, когда никто не смотрит, слушал ПиДжея, открыв рот, когда нужно было отыграть сложную сцену, и боялся не справиться… Он был совсем мальчишкой тогда!

Однако скромность быстро его покинула. По крайней мере, в твоём обществе. Ты обожаешь вспоминать ваши быстрые перепихи между дублями — прямо на эльфийских деревьях. Хоббиты посмеивались над ним, особенно, когда находили остатки мха или коры в эльфийских волосах. Ах, Новая Зеландия… иногда, на грани засыпания, тебе кажется, что ты помнишь запах тамошнего ночного леса или ощущение под пальцами его кожаной туники.

— На колени.

— Я же привязан!

— Ну и что! Шарф достаточно длинный, просто повернись немного. Я знаю, какой ты гибкий.

Ты помогаешь ему перевернуться, отпуская руки свободно порхать по его бокам, потом обхватываешь его сзади и проводишь языком вдоль позвоночника, вызывая стон. Он снова расслабляется — и мраморная статуя становится живой плотью. Он доверяет тебе. Он знает, что ты не зайдёшь дальше, чем он захочет, знает, что ты никогда не причинишь ему вреда. И всё же, небольшая боль — это так сладко.

Он ждёт, опустив голову на постель. Его торс длинный и поджарый, между лопатками блестят бисеринки пота.

Ты нагибаешься и вытаскиваешь ремень из сброшенных на пол брюк. На его белой коже ремень оставляет широкую полосу, потом ещё одну и ещё. Ты не даёшь ему времени привыкнуть. Звук шлепков кожи о кожу наполняет комнату.

Достаточно.

Крови нет, но даже в полутьме видно, что кожа покраснела, и его тело уже не кажется таким совершенным. Он почти скулит от боли.

— Больно? — шепчешь ты в самое ухо.

Он всхлипывает.

— Конечно, больно! — голос его дрожит. Ремень летит на пол. Ты дуешь на вспухшие полосы, нежно, мягко, а потом вылизываешь их, едва касаясь, как котёнок лизал бы твою руку. Его дыхание становится прерывистым, член снова твердеет, как и у тебя.

Ты больше не можешь ждать.

Смоченные слюной пальцы по-быстрому готовят его к проникновению. Ты берёшь его сразу на всю длину, не давая опомниться. Крик застревает в горле и слышно только шипение. Боже, он такой тугой! Но скоро он уже не может сопротивляться и начинает подмахивать тебе, и ваши движения становятся всё более слаженными. Однако вскоре вы срываетесь в такой безумный ритм, что ты едва можешь удержать его на месте.

И вдруг лунный свет становится нестерпимо ярким. В мире больше нет ничего, кроме вас двоих. А потом нет и вас — только жидкое серебро вокруг…

Через некоторое время ты чувствуешь холод от пота, остывающего на коже. Вы всё так же сцеплены телами, его дыхание постепенно выравнивается, но его всё ещё трясёт. Ты развязываешь узлы, переворачиваешь его на спину и осторожно укладываешь, как если бы он был сделан из драгоценного фарфора. Сейчас он кажется таким хрупким!

Он до сих пор остался тем самым мальчиком, вдруг понимаешь ты с кристальной ясностью, и твоё сердце почти взрывается от нежности. Всё, что ты хочешь — это прижать его к сердцу. Ты срываешь повязку с его головы.

Он открывает глаза и говорит: «Вигго», и в этом слове — весь мир и ещё немного любви.

Я здесь. Я всегда буду здесь для тебя, Орли, отвечаешь ты, ласково убирая влажные кудряшки с его лба, поглаживая щёку, прежде чем нежно поцеловать её. Ты вытягиваешься рядом, и он прижимается к тебе, устраиваясь сверху с лёгким вздохом. Белые, серебристые и чёрные пятна плывут перед глазами, а потом блекнут, блекнут… Ты проваливаешься в сон.

Утром ты просыпаешься от того, что кто-то устраивается между твоих разведённых ног, и распахиваешь глаза.

— Знаешь, — улыбается он, — мне приснился странный сон.

— А? Какой?

Мне снилось, что кто-то связал меня, чем-то вроде этого, он держит в руке смятый шарф, а потом заводит твои руки за голову и быстро привязывает их к изголовью. Улыбка превращается в ухмылку, совершенно нахальную ухмылку.

Он опускается на тебя всем телом, кожа к коже, и твой член реагирует незамедлительно.

— Не поверишь, что случилось потом…

— Ну, так расскажи!

— Я лучше покажу, — смеётся он и завязывает тебе глаза.

Боль тоже бывает сладкой…


End file.
